twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace's TWF Matches Season 2-Preview
Coming Soon! Welcome to the preview of Ace's Created Season 2! Last season we saw Dextera's Master Blaster Danny Kaboom go up against the richest man in the TWF Bucks Gazillion for the Championship. In a close and expolsive match, Danny took down Bucks and win The Championships for The Dexteras. Lets see how he won The Championships one more time. TWF Championship Match: Danny Kaboom (DEX) vs. Bucks Gazillion (SIN) This is it everyone, THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!!!!!!!! We've seen all the action, but this is where the real action is. The explosive Danny Kaboom has truly took the TWF by storm as he beat out The Big Time in the Quarterfinals and Rolf the Reaper in the Semifinals and has come to represent The Mighty Dexteras, while Bucks Gazillion has used his no good cheating ways to ace through Big Star in the Quarterfinals and Gogachog in the Semifinals and is representing The Evil Sinistras in The Championships. Round 1 begins and Danny hits hard and fast against Bucks Gazillion. Thanks to Bucks cohart Steve, Bucks has a little surprise for Danny and comes hard to end round 1. Round 2 starts and Bucks cheats by hiring a demolitions expert on Danny so he can rest, Danny comes hard with many explosives, but the expert comes even harder, but Pinky comes in and messes up on of the time bombs and the experts flies out of the building, and Danny continues to beat up Bucks. Round 3 has come, Steve takes out the ref, so Bucks can unleash his ultimate plan to win this, a giant robot filled with explosives! Bucks blasts Danny with hundreds of bombs and missles, Danny is done for, but when Senator Skull is angry for not making it to the Championships make him take control of the robot for himself and Bucks loses control of his bot, when Bucks accidently hits the self-destruct button(why did they even put a self-destruct button?!?), the robot explodes, Bucks goes down and Danny wins the most explosive TWF Championship to date. The Sinistras plan to take over the world has failed and the TWF is safe. Well.. For Now.....! Now that Season 1 has gone to an explosive ending, Season 2 is going to come even harder with brand new matches like Knockout Ninja vs. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky, Mugsy Thumscrew vs. Wasabi, Corbata vs. Fly Guy, Mr. Extremo vs. Evil Ira, and many many more, in total there will be 18 matches in Season 2, and no Preliminaries and no Quarterfinals! Just the Semis and The Championships, so prepare yourself. How will Danny Kaboom defend his title, will Bucks have his revenge, will Senator Skull's plan to take over the TWF suceed next season, Who will be the next TWF Champion?!? All these questions and more will be answered in Season 2!!! Here are the polls for the waiting for Season 2. Are you happy Danny Kaboom Won? *Yes, Most Definitely: 15 votes *No, Very Disappointed: 2 votes Are you happy Bucks Lost? *Yes, Thank God he didnt win: 11 votes *No, I wanted him to win: 2 votes Are you going to enjoy Season 2? *Hells Yeah, It going to be awsome: 11 votes *Meh, mabye, I'll just have to see: 4 votes Well Season 2 will come on the end of November, which would be November 30. So that's going to be a long wait, but like I said, prepare yourself for the most awsomest created season of youe life, you're either going to hate Season 2 or LOVE IT!!!!!! If you like to see Season 1, see this link. Well thats it for the preview of Season 2, for now... *☆┌─┐┌─┐☆ *　│▒│ /▒/ *　│▒│/▒/ *　│▒ /▒/─┬─┐ *　│▒│▒|▒│▒│ *┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘ *│▒┌──┘▒▒▒│ *└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘ *　└┐▒▒▒▒┌┘ Peace!!! L8TRZ!!!! ACE OUT!! OVER, UNDER, AND OUT!!!!! *--Ace Infinity *--'Ace Infinity' *--Ace Infinity(Talk) *--'Ace Infinity' *--'Ace Infinity' *--王牌無限 *-- [[User:Ace Infinity|'HUCK']] [[User talk:Ace Infinity|'ROKS!!!!']] Coming Soon!